Judai y Johan yaoi
by ILZzE
Summary: Ø Todo Pasa un dia lluvioso en la academia del duelo , ¿Qué Pasa cuadno se va la luz? ¿Se diran que se aman?


Era un día lluvioso en la academia del duelo donde Judai se batía con el europeo Johan, y como de costumbre quedaron empatados.

-¡Vaya! Johan, no puedo superarte

-¡Yo tampoco a ti!

Estaba lloviendo con tanta intensidad que toda la academia se quedo sin luz….

-¿S-s-s-s- se fue la luz?

-Si, Judai

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno, mi dormitorio esta mas cerca podríamos ir- Johan sonrojo al decir esto

-¡Gran idea! –Grito alegremente Judai

Corrieron por el campus en dirección a los dormitorios obelisco azul. Judai pensó que se mojarían, pero no como si hubiera tenido que ir a su habitación.

El campus estaba totalmente desierto, no se encontraba a ninguna persona en los patios, pasillos, salones, todos se protegían de la lluvia, todos excepto Judai y Johan.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Johan, estaban mojados de los pies a la cabeza, prendieron unas velas y Johan rápidamente busco una pijamas en su armario.

-Johan, ¿Qué estas buscando?

-Unas Pijamas, ¡Aquí están!

Saco dos pijamas, una se la lanzo a Judai cayéndole en la cara.

-Arigato Johan- dijo con la pijama todavía en la cara

Johan solo rio….

El europeo empezó a quitarse su ropa mojada, empezando por la parte de abajo, se puso el pantalón en la pijama, se quito la chaqueta y la camisa para ponerse la de la pijama, pero cuando tuvo su pecho totalmente descubierto, Judai se quito la pijama de la cara y vio al joven europeo con cierto asombro. Admiro su abdomen bien formado, los músculos que tenia, su cabello húmedo cayendo de su cuello, Judai no puedo evitar sonrojarse, ese era un momento agradable para el pequeño niño Japonés.

Johan al notar el rubor del rostro de Judai, el tampoco pudo evitar también el sonrojo.

-J-J-J-Judai, ¿Estas bien? – el europeo balbuceo

Judai no reaccionaba, estaba perdido en el pecho de Johan. El empezó a hacer señas para que despertara….

, gomen Johan

-No te preocupes- dijo nervioso

Judai se metió al baño a ponerse la pijama, pero antes dio un gran puñetazo a la pared "_Mierda, estoy seguro que me sonroje" _pensaba en voz alta, mientras que Johan también pensaba en voz alta _"¿Por qué Judai me veía así?"_.

Cuando Judai regreso al cuarto miro a Johan que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con la pijama ya completa

-¿Johan?

-¿Si?

El pequeño niño se fue acercando al joven Johan y cuando estuvo frente a el se desplomo en su pecho, estaba llorando de la ira, de la confusión…. El europeo lo miraba atónito.

-Lo siento Johan, no, no puedo evitarlo

-¿Evitar? ¿Evitar que?

-Evitar amarte, lo siento, por favor no me odies

Johan lo veía asombrado _"Judai…" _

El niño más pequeño sollozaba en el pecho de Johan, buscando que su amor lo perdonara por su comportamiento.

El europeo abrazo al Japonés lo cual ocasiono que parara de llorar. Judai levanto la vista y vio a Johan mas cerca de el, el japonés se sonrojo cuando sintió unos labios suaves literalmente aplastando los suyos.

Johan asomo su lengua y automáticamente Judai dio paso a su boca, empezaron a luchar por el dominio de la boca del otro, sus labios estaban totalmente coordinados pero al final Johan fue el vencedor.

Johan se acerco a su oído y dijo lenta, suave y dulcemente….

-Yo también te amo

Judai mostro gran alegría en sus grandes y resplandecientes ojos color avellana.

El japonés, enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Johan y le dio un rápido pero casto beso en los labios, Johan agarro a Judai por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras decía.

-Judai, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-¡Hai!, Johan- Judai contesto alegremente.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos quería terminar con ese beso lindo lleno de amor, pero Judai empezó a jadear por aire así que tuvieron que romperlo. Cuando Judai se recupero grito mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Sii! ¡JOHAN ES MI NOVIO!

Johan rio pero todo quedo en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-¡¿Aniki?

Judai se levanto rápidamente del suelo mientras que Johan se paro de la cama

-¿Sho?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, como no volviste al dormitorio, Kenza y yo te comenzamos a buscar….

-¿Y como supiste que estaba aquí?

-Me acorde que Johan y tu tendrían su duelo, y como comenzó a llover, pensé que estarían aquí….

Judai suspiro

-Y apropósito, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Sho

Judai se froto con el dedo índice la frente….

-Aaaah…..pues….-Johan interfirió y le tapo la boca y hablo rápidamente

-Nada, solo platicábamos

-Aaja, bueno, Aniki vámonos al dormitorio….

Johan volteo a ver a Judai con ojos de suplica que decían "_por favor, ¡quédate!"_ Judai suspiro y dijo

-No Sho, es que…..- Judai se tiro en la cama de Johan- Me gusta la cama de Johan

El europeo suspiro de alivio

-¿La cama?, bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos

-Si mañana- Johan contesto rápidamente

-Buenas noches- Sho dijo con tono malicioso

Johan trago saliva…..

-Buenas noches Sho- Judai contesto alegre mientras que Johan se pego con la palma de su mano la frente y movio la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Sho rio y se fue

-¿Qué pasa Johan?

-Nada Judai, nada

-Hum...?- Judai realmente estaba muy confundido

-Ya no pienses en eso…

De repente regreso la luz, Judai suspiro de alivio…

-Que bueno que ya regreso la luz

-Si, que bueno- Johan dijo algo molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Es malo?- Judai estaba aun mas confundido _"¿Por qué Johan esta tan molesto?"_

-No, no es malo-Johan puso una sonrisa forzada _" ¡Maldición! ¡Mi plan fallo!"_

Judai no pudo evitar mirarlo en la confusión total

-No, no te preocupes no es nada

-Johan no baka- Judai susurro

-¡¿Qué?

-Nada- Judai puso una amplia sonrisa

Johan suspiro. Judai bostezo y se tiro en la cama del Johan

-Estoy cansado- volvió a bostezar

-Seria mejor que durmieras

-Hi

Judai se metió por debajo de las cobijas dejando un espacio para que Johan se acostara a su lado, el joven europeo hizo caso y se acostó al lado de su amante, Judai se acomodo en el pecho de Johan y dijo….

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Johan le dio un beso en la frente, enrollo en sus brazos a Judai y durmieron como dos buenos amantes


End file.
